


Missing Karl

by Darknightjess (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess





	Missing Karl

In the dim evening light of the room, Craig turns his head and stares at the door where he had last seen Karl, the door that Karl had last walked through.

Craig reaches and wipes his hand over his face. He thinks about what Karl tastes like, smells like. He sighs and lays his arm over his face, crook of his elbow covering his eyes and keeping the sight of the door away. It had been so good, when Karl was here it had been …. perfect. He almost whimpers with the loss, remembering.

_Laying on his side, Craig looks over his shoulder, his hand going to catch his lover's, pulling it tighter around him. He whines out and slides his knee higher up as the slow languid rolls of Karl's hips push scrapes across his prostate sending flares of white sparking behind his eyes. "Perfect." He murmurs._

_"Mmm, always." Karl says, voice a sighed rumble as he drags his tongue between Craig's shoulder blades. His thumb and finger find the hard peak of nipple and he twists, pinching lightly as he continues to thrust. _

_"God, Karl, mmmm." Craig pushes back greedily wanting everything. He slides his hand down to cup his aching cock, fingers moving along the under curve of it, creating the barest friction as he rocks with his lover._

_Karl chuckles and digs his toes into the sheet, getting leverage as his movements speed up. "Yeah." He murmurs._

_With a huffed laugh, Craig begins stroking his length, faster and harder. He feels Karl's breath as warm puffs of air on the back of his neck and the slight sounds from the man add fuel to the fire beginning to rage in him. "Yeah, god yeah." He mutters, pressing back onto Karl and then forward into the tight grip of his own hand._

_The coil of orgasm tightens in his gut and he whimpers. He can feel the edge, the razor sharp cut of release right there.. right…_

"Craig!" Karl says, walking back into the bedroom. "Get up and get showered." He moves to the bed and leans over, his hair damp and skin smelling of the citrus soap that Craig buys. "We're already running late."

Lifting his arms, Craig wraps them around Karl's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "But what a good reason to be late, hmm?"

"Mmhmm yes but," Karl stands, untangling his lover's arms and moving away from the bed, rumpled from their earlier romp. "The reservations are for eight and we need to hurry. Get up." He smiles and runs his hand down Craig's chest, wrinkling his nose a bit. "You're sweaty and sticky, bath--now." He says with a laugh and walks to pick up his tie. "I'll see you downstairs."

Craig watches him go. "I'll miss you." He says and then chuckles, shaking his head at himself as he climbs out of the bed and heads for the shower.


End file.
